


Not A Child

by witchofobscenity



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofobscenity/pseuds/witchofobscenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asch wants some kind of proof that Master Van cares about him more than his filthy replica and gets a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Child

**Author's Note:**

> People actually seemed to like my other fics????? So I decided to continue producing trash. For the fans.
> 
> I tagged this one as rape/non-con because there are way more consent issues here. Be warned.
> 
> (I'm so sorry, Asch.)

Asch is not a child.

 

He may be younger than most of the other Oracle Knights, but that doesn’t make him a baby. Fifteen is almost an adult. He has the same duties as other members of the Order. He is responsible. And he most certainly does not pout.

 

Sure, he gets upset about things sometimes, but he dealt with his emotions like an adult. That is to say, he ignores them completely and pretends everything is fine. Asch isn’t some melodramatic child, storming up and down the hallways, huffing and frowning. He is far too mature for that.

 

That’s why it was completely unnecessary for Master Van to pull Asch into his office and question his recent behavior.

 

“What’s wrong?” Van asked, giving him a serious look.

 

“Why do you think something’s wrong?” Asch relaxed his military posture once Van had closed the door behind them.

 

“You’ve been pouting,” Van said, and the accusation sounds even more ridiculous in his deep, stern voice.

 

“I have not,” Asch retorted, sounding incredible mature and not at all childish. He frowned in a serious, adult way that is completely different from pouting.

 

Van laughed at him.

 

“Fine, but I know you’re upset about something,” Van continued. “You’re ignoring me, and you’ve already been in two fights this week.”

 

Asch looked away. How did Master Van know about that? It wasn’t a big deal. He had gotten in a couple of loud arguments with his peers when they wouldn’t take him seriously. He hadn’t even hit anyone. His teacher’s accusations were ridiculous.

 

Okay, he might have been avoiding Van a little. Master Van was gone most of the time anyway. When he did decide Asch was worthy of his presence, Asch conveniently had something else to do somewhere else.

 

Van grabbed his chin and gently twisted Asch’s head to face him. “Talk to me.”

 

Asch looked into his teacher’s eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. Van looked so honestly concerned about him. His eyes were gentle and worried. Words spilt out of his mouth without his permission.

 

“You spend so much time with that… that **_imposter_** that you’re never around anymore,” Asch admitted. He looked away. “It feels like you care about him more than me.”

 

Van sighed exasperatedly. He released Asch and instead ran his fingers through Asch’s hair. “I have to keep up appearances,” he said lightly. “You mean more to me than anything else in the world. Never forget that.”

 

Asch didn’t reply.

 

“What do you think would happen if I suddenly stopped visiting the replica?” Van asked. He didn’t sound angry, more tired.

 

“I know,” Asch mumbled. “I just wish I got to see you more.”

 

Van cupped his face and brushed his lips against Asch’s forehead. Asch tried to wriggle out of his reach.

 

“Don’t treat me like a little kid,” grumbled Asch. “It’s normal to want the person who says they care about you to actually spend time with you.”

 

“You don’t think I care about you?” Van asked. His voice was much lower now.

 

“No, I…-” Asch started, looking up to face him but Van was suddenly much closer to him than before and the rest of Asch’s sentence caught in his throat.

 

“You just want proof?” Van continued. His fingers were still curled in Asch’s hair and his breath was warm on Asch’s face. Asch was trembling. He opened his mouth but couldn’t speak. Van took a step forward and Asch stumbled back.

 

“I can show you how important you are to me,” Van assured him, walking forward until Asch’s back was pressed against the wall. He rested his other hand on the wall just beside Asch’s head, blocking the boy from leaving.

 

Van, slowly but forcefully, brought their mouths together.

 

Asch stood frozen. Everything felt surreal. Master Van had kissed him before but never like this, with his tongue trying to force its way into Asch’s mouth. This kind of kissing was something husbands and wives did, wasn’t it? Van must have accepted Asch’s unresponsiveness because he pulled away from his mouth and began pressing kisses down his neck.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Asch stammered, forcing himself not to push off from the wall and run away.

 

“I’m proving that I care about you,” Van breathed into his collarbone. “I wouldn’t touch anyone else this way. I certainly wouldn’t treat the replica like this. You are the only one I love. You are special.”

 

As he spoke, Van began unbuttoning the top of Asch’s shirt. He dragged his teeth along the sensitive flesh of his shoulder and Asch shivered. Van’s beard tickled his skin. The funny tingly feeling in Asch’s stomach was spreading lower. He tried very hard not to think about what that meant.

 

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Van asked roughly. He slid one hand down the front of Asch’s slacks. “You can’t tell me you aren’t enjoying it.”

 

Asch gasped at the touch. “Please stop,” he pleaded. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Van told him. He slid his free hand up Asch’s chest, under his shirt. “I want you to understand how much you mean to me.”

 

Asch shut his eyes tightly. Master Van wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, right? Asch trusted him. Besides, Van’s hand moving up and down his stomach felt nice. It was pleasantly warm against his skin. Asch didn’t know much about sex, but he was pretty sure that’s where they were heading. He bit his lip as Van began palming his erection through his pants.

 

“It’s good right?” Van asked him, sounding pleased with himself. “Do you want me to keep going?” Asch didn’t answer and Van took that as a yes.

 

Van removed his hand from Asch’s shirt and unbuttoned his slacks. Asch’s eyes were open now, but he was staring hard at the wall in front of him. He couldn’t imagine Master Van doing this with anyone else, and that comforted him. The replica never felt Van’s breath hot on his neck, his hands roaming every inch of uncovered skin. He never felt his teacher touching him where he rarely even touched himself.

 

Van had gotten Asch’s pants open and snaked his hand around Asch’s half hard cock. Asch let out a startled yelp. It’s not like he had never touched himself before (he **_was_** fifteen), but this was completely different. Van’s hands were larger and more calloused than his, and his grip was more solid.

 

“Do you touch yourself like this, Asch?” Van asked gruffly, sliding his hand up and down Asch’s cock. Asch finally met Van’s eye but still couldn’t force any words out of his mouth. He leaned forward so he was right in Asch’s face, so close he could bring their mouths together with almost no movement.

 

“You are the most important person in my life,” Van breathed. “I don’t know what I would do without you. I would be lost.”

 

All Asch could do was pant and whimper as Van jerked him off. His nails were digging into the palms of his hands and his lower lip was bloody from where he had bitten it. He knew he wasn’t going to last very long.

 

“Talk to me,” Van ordered and it sounded so different from how it had only a short while earlier. “Tell me how you feel.”

 

“I-it’s good,” Asch stammered. “No one’s ever, ah, touched me like this before.”

 

“Good,” Van practically purred. “Are you going to cum?” Asch moaned and nodded. “Go ahead.”

 

It took a few more strokes to push him over the edge. His legs were shaking and he could feel tears pricking in his eyes, and then Asch was cumming into his teacher’s hand.

 

“Master Van!”

 

Asch collapsed forward and grabbed onto Van’s jacket to stop himself from crumbling to the ground. He was still breathing heavily. It felt like he had just finished running a marathon. Van helped steady him before walking over to grab something off of his desk.

 

Van was wiping off his hand. Asch suddenly felt lost. Master Van was wiping cum off of his hand. Master Van had Asch’s cum on his hand. Master Van had just jerked him off. How had any of this happened?

 

Van smiled at him. “Are you satisfied now?” he asked, teasing. Asch nodded weakly. Van laughed and handed Asch the rag he was holding.

 

“I’ll leave you to clean up,” Van told him. He strode out of the room and suddenly Asch was alone.

 

He stared at the rag in his hand. This is what he wanted, wasn’t it? He wanted Master Van to pay attention to him, to show Asch that he mattered. Van must have really cared about him to do that. So why did he feel worse now than he had before? Asch slid down the wall until he was seated on the floor of his teacher’s office. He couldn’t identify what he was feeling, but there was a lump in his throat and tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Asch had gotten exactly what he asked for and yet he was sitting on Van’s floor, crying like a little kid.

 

Asch is not a child but sometimes he wished being an adult wasn’t so hard.

 


End file.
